wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wren
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881 AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER PLAYERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Wren Appearance: Wren is SkyWing who is rather small for her age, about the size of a dragon two thirds of her age. Her main scales are a brilliant orange, with paler underscales and wing membranes. Her horns, spines, and claws are a dark, burnt pumpkin orange. Her eyes are a warm yellow-golden color, and she has scattered, bright, shimmering yellow speckles here and there, mostly on her snout and wings. For jewelry, she wears a small ruby teardrop earring in her right ear, a couple of golden bracelets on her left foreleg, and a golden necklace with a small rubellite in the shape of a star-like flower. Personality: Upon meeting Wren, most dragons might think she's pretty and then dismiss her as boring within a few minutes. Wren seems soft-spoken, agreeable, and all together a forgettable pushover. Wren couldn't be more different. Underneath her quiet manor is a no nonsense dragoness with a strong will and an iron core, a force of justice and power hidden behind soft words and perfect manners. Anyone who knows her well will tell you to never underestimate Wren. Wren can leave you feeling scalded to the bone without ever raising her voice above a polite level. If you look her in the eyes long enough, you'll soon see a tiny fire, a nearly hidden spark of passion burning bright inside her. She will never, ever, ever give up. Abilities: Wren is moderately athletic, not remarkable but certainly passable. Her greatest weapon is her wit and her tongue, sharp as a double edged sword and subtle as the patter of rain on the grass. A master of words and first impressions, Wren could be considered quite manipulative at times. Adept at guessing how dragons will react, Wren is quite proficient at nudging dragons in the direction she thinks they need to go. Weaknesses: Wren is utterly useless in an actual combat situation. She can handle a knife fairly well, but up against dragons with actual training in combat, Wren would be better of flying as fast as her wings could take her, which is more of an average speed for a SkyWing. Besides this, her determination sometimes means she can push a little too far with the wrong dragon and get in a spot of trouble. History: Wren was young when she saw the world was a nasty place for the first time. She witnessed the aftermath of what happened to Rubellite, and was horrified. She desperately wished she could have helped him, and decided to spend the rest of her life helping dragons whenever she possibly could. But she never forgot him. And then, years later, he was back. Wren confronted him, and seeing through his shield to his inner fragility, felt a deep desire to protect him that eventually turned into love. But her family had other plans. Always wanting her to marry someone who could provide them all with wealth, Wren's mother, Ravine, arranged for her to be married to a minor SkyWing noble named Stalagmite. When he proposed, Wren, fed up with the interference of her family, threw the ring back in his face. But Rubellite was gone when she looked for him. Unable to find him after a night of searching, Wren told her family she would find him and not come back until she did, and then left, deaf to the pleas of her mother and sisters for her to stay and marry Stalagmite. Wren set off into the wilderness... (see Rubellite's side of the story here) ''Gallery:'' '' D4C1D5E2-B74D-4EFC-98AE-90F08B85588D.jpeg|by Nibby, thank you!! She's beautiful! '' Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:SkyWings Category:Females